Cartas a un Amor
by Rubikane
Summary: Sentimientos de Amor se encontrarán con una pluma y un papel. Que nos contará?
1. Recuerdos

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._****_Recuerdos_****_Volver, volver a los mismo lugares donde una persona fue feliz sin darse cuenta, duele el alma los recuerdos de un día lejano que no volverá._****_Volverá una y otra vez por los mismos caminos pero no los recorera con la misma intencidad, no como la primera, no como el primer beso ni el primer abrazo... ese que te hace sentir escalofríos y no te deja._****_No te deja tranquilo de saber que no lo podras evitar una segunda vez y no saber que pasa en tu interior solo que lo quieres sin pensar y lo pinsas sin querer._****_Sin querer que pase pasa, y te envuelves en ese mundo sin saber que va a pasar después._****_Después ya no eres tú y tu corazón ya no te pertenece eso pasa cuando recuerdas._****_La primera mirada..._****_La primera sonrisa..._****_El primer beso..._****_La primera excusa..._****_9/12/19_****_Att: A.T._****_\--Continuara--_****_Espero les haya gustado._****_Muchas gracias por leer... _**


	2. recuerdos (12-09 15:57:39)

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

**_R_****_ecuerdos_**

**_Volver, volver a los mismo lugares donde una persona fue feliz sin darse cuenta, duele el alma los recuerdos de un día lejano que no volverá._**

**_Volverá una y otra vez por los mismos caminos pero no los recorera con la misma intencidad, no como la primera, no como el primer beso ni el primer abrazo... ese que te hace sentir escalofríos y no te deja._**

**_N_****_o te deja tranquilo de saber que no lo podras evitar una segunda vez y no saber que pasa en tu interior solo que lo quieres sin pensar y lo pinsas sin querer._**

**_S_****_in querer que pase pasa, y te envuelves en ese mundo sin saber que va a pasar después._**

**_D_****_espués ya no eres tú y tu corazón ya no te pertenece eso pasa cuando recuerdas._**

**_L_****_a primera mirada..._**

**_L_****_a primera sonrisa..._**

**_E_****_l primer beso..._**

**_La primera excusa..._**

**_9/12/19_**

**_Att: A.T._****_-Continuara-_**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer... _**


	3. y si nos encontramos

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

**_¿Y si nos encontramos?_** **_Tal vez no como la primera vez, solo que_****_te extraño... mi corazón te anela_** **_quiere tenerte cerca._**

**_Tan cerca que alumbres mis noches,_**

**_C_****_omo la Luna alumbra a la tierra_**... **_Como el sol cada amanecer_**. **_Como tus ojos a mi alma._**

**_¿Y si nos encontramos?_**

**_Que vuelvan las mariposas al estómago_** **_Como la historia de Romeo y Julieta_**.

**_¿Te acuerdas?_**

**_Encontremos de nuevo ese sentimiento_** **_que alguna vez ambos creíamos tonto._** **_Como si no existiera y fuimos conociéndolo, aprendimos de el..._****_ Como un niño que comienza a caminar._**

**_Hasta que... Todo se fue,_**

**_Desapareció sin que pudiera aprender a._**

**_Respirar sin ti..._**

**_Soñar sin ti..._**

**_C_****_aminar sin ti..._**

**_D_****_ormir sin abrazar tu alma._**

**_Llevo tanto tiempo solo, pero voy a amarte haya el fin._**

**_Como _****_el primer día que... ¿Nos Encontramos?_**

**_A_****_tt: R.S._**

**_12_****_/12/19_**


	4. y si nos encontramos (12-12 08:03:35)

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

**_¿Y si nos encontramos?_** **_Tal vez no como la primera vez, solo que_****_te extraño... mi corazón te anela_** **_quiere tenerte cerca._**

**_Tan cerca que alumbres mis noches,_**

**_C_****_omo la Luna alumbra a la tierra_**... **_Como el sol cada amanecer_**. **_Como tus ojos a mi alma._**

**_¿Y si nos encontramos?_**

**_Que vuelvan las mariposas al estómago_** **_Como la historia de Romeo y Julieta_**.

**_¿Te acuerdas?_**

**_Encontremos de nuevo ese sentimiento_** **_que alguna vez ambos creíamos tonto._** **_Como si no existiera y fuimos conociéndolo, aprendimos de el..._****_ Como un niño que comienza a caminar._**

**_Hasta que... Todo se fue,_**

**_Desapareció sin que pudiera aprender a._**

**_Respirar sin ti..._**

**_Soñar sin ti..._**

**_C_****_aminar sin ti..._**

**_D_****_ormir sin abrazar tu alma._**

**_Llevo tanto tiempo solo, pero voy a amarte haya el fin._**

**_Como _****_el primer día que... ¿Nos Encontramos?_**

**_A_****_tt: R.S._**

**_12_****_/12/19_**


	5. vacíos

**_Los Personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi este fic esta escrito solo para su entretenimiento._**

**_Vacios. A veces me pregunto que habrá en el mundo, por que hay ocasiones en la que que no encuentro nada... Nada que ver, nada que pensar, nada que sentir. Solo estamos aquí un mundo tan monótono que me pregunto. ¿Cual es la razón de estar aquí?_**

**_Vicios. Nos acostumbramos a lo básico, observando costumbres extrañas y tan rudimentarias que decidimos no darle importancia. Tan básico es el sentimiento que nos acostumbramos a creer mentiras y tomar como mentiras ciertas verdades._**

**_Inexistente: Nos encontramos, una mirada, una sonrisa, un pensamiento solo eso basta y todo quedará devastado. Incoherente lo que a veces decimos sin pensarlo siquiera pero ¿Que ganaremos si no nos encontramos?_**

**_Experiencia: El primer beso, ese que hay personas que les gusta convertirse en ladrones y otras en víctimas, irónico no? Tan complejo que caemos en la trampa._**

**_Y Luego? a no hay nada... Solo un vacío._**

**_Att: A.T._**

**__continuara__**


End file.
